Nodus Tollens
by haizakis
Summary: nodus tollens (n.) : the realization that the plot of your life doesn't make sense to you anymore.


**NODUS TOLLENS**

Written by: HARU  
Written on: 02/10/16

A/N: rlly short & quick one-shot for Simon & Jeanette bc they are like cute af

Okay so like the cartoons I watched it like ages ago and idk what it's about anymore or anything! So my knowledge about Alvin & the Chipmunks are based on the movies : ))

 **TRIGGER WARNING: N/A**

( 青.)

 _ **nodus tollens**_ _(n.) : the realization that the plot of your life doesn't make sense to you anymore._

 _\- The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows_

( 青.)

Ah, how the open skies and the vast oceans felt spacious when your presence had vanished.

Oh my sweet solitude—where have you gone?

By the time I laid my eyes on you, I felt butterflies in my stomach as thorns from the most beautiful roses pricked my heart.

How _**revolting**_.

My world only consisted of survival, knowledge and the well-being of my brothers, but then when you came—everything had changed.

Desires to love and be loves that I did not ask for welled up inside me as it bloomed into something new. My heart was just a piece of paper and written on it was my life. When you came you tore that paper and made it into a stunning mosaic. My life changed when you came.

It was as if it was yesterday when I was only a mere animal in the forest who struggled every day to live.

I could remember those days clearly, and one act could change my whole life.

The moment that tree was cut down I didn't know what to do next. I've lost sight of what I must do afterwards. The thought of my home being taken away from me was horrifying enough for me to rethink my life.

I tried to process what has been happening to me every day. Novels, reference books, encyclopedias—they have no use. There's billions, perhaps even more than that, books all around the world and yet not a single book could make me understand my life.

I have realized that the story of my life no longer has any sense.

( 青.)

Cerulean hues gazed into amethyst ones. A simper upon his face as nimble fingers made its way to tangle itself within the other's soft hair. Bodies close to each other as the sound of their steady breathing and their beating heart surrounded them.

"You're… well you look really good today…" a bashful expression written on his face as he tried not to avert his gaze from hers.

A light giggle emitted from the other's lips as she smiled sweetly. "Thank you…," she said as her hand made its way to hold the other's hand.

Foreheads touch as both pair of eyes was closed.

Seeing nothing but darkness was terrifying. You fear that the moment you open your eyes all you see are white walls.

You fear that the life you're living was just a dream, or perhaps just a delusion.

You fear that when you open your eyes, you'll see yourself lying down on your bed cozily.

But to them it was frightening. The warmth that they shared was enough to tell the other that everything was real; that this life was no lie.

"I… uh—Jeanette?" his eyes slowly open as he backed away. His hands pulled back from touching her as he held his hands together.

"Yes?"

Ah, her voice was so gentle and soft like an angel.

She was no atrocity. She was someone who's living in a world full of sins yet she was there, still living untainted by the ugly stench of this god forsaken world.

"I love you."

Those three words that he had always struggled to say finally came out of his lips. Cerulean hues looked straight into violet ones as his gaze was wavering; his usual calm and confident demeanor all gone just because of one person.

The lightest shade of red tinted her cheeks. A gasp emitted from her lips as she raised her hand to cover her mouth. "I—I love you too…"

She felt like she was the heroine of a romance novel. She felt like she was the flower who had finally bloomed in a garden full of wilted flowers. She felt like she had finally found the one she'd been looking for.

"Jeanette. I love you—so much."

He repeated it once more with more confidence.

His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her close. An enticing smile etched upon her lips as she stared into the other's blue hues. Simon had never felt being drowned in such pleasure; it truly was a dream come true. Just by looking into her eyes it was enough to drive him crazy.

He pulled her into a deep hug. It lasted for a minute but it seemed like forever.

They pulled back. Faces coming closer and closer as eyes locked on each other; their lips drawing closer until finally they touched.

It was as if he was electrocuted. A shiver was felt spider walking up his spine as the quick yet meaningful kiss was shared.

 _Another kiss._

 _Then another kiss._

( 青.)

To him there was no need to understand the story of his life anymore.

All he needed was to be with her until the end.

( 青.)

 _end._

( 青.)

A/N: Also! on another note I have like srs issues on how to portray Simon in a legit way lmAO LIKE i only do rlly cheesy or shitty angsty anime shit tbhh

me: screams bc its like 2:40 am alrdy : )))))))


End file.
